


Emotional Entanglement.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: It takes two to tangle!The sequel to...Nocturnal Adventures of The Dynamic Duo...Somewhere in Gotham City...Batman and Robin are all alone on a high roof-top.





	Emotional Entanglement.

"Holy sledge-hammer Batman! Your hitting on me again!"

"Shhh Robin relax!"

"Holy human vice's Batman! Your getting such a power-full grip on me!"

"Shhh Robin relax!"

"Holy monkey nuts Batman! That's a hell of a wrench!"

"Shhh Robin relax!"

"Holy blow-torch Batman! Your blowing me into becoming all fired up...Arrrggghhh!"

"Shhh Robin relax!"

"Holy tool-kit Batman! Your taking some of your kit off and showing me your largest tool!"

"Shhh Robin relax!"

"Holy power-drill Batman! Your really plugging my back cavity!"

"Shhh Robin relax!"

"Holy screw-driver Batman! Your screwing me up too tight!"

"Shhh Robin relax...Arrrggghhh!"

"Holy good workmanship Batman! You've really nailed it...in me now!"

"Shhh Robin relax!"

"Robin, I do believe the Dynamic Duo, have just achieved yet another great nights work-out on the tiles!"

The End.


End file.
